Tears To End The Pain
by Kitten4
Summary: Another what if story, picking up during the war.


The day was clear and bright. The war had been in full gear for two years. Scarlett and little Wade had moved in with Melanie and Aunt Pitty. Atlanta had provided the former belle with some entertainment, but all in all it was just as boring if not more than the country. The endless sewing circles and boring teas. She had even taken to nursing at the hospital a couple times a week for a break in the humdrum. 

This afternoon found the young widow at home, quietly resting on the porch swing watching the people passing by. Melanie had claimed Wade earlier that morning and took him calling with her. So this left Scarlett with little to do until Melanie returned and they went to the sewing circle later that day.

She would sweetly smile and wave politely to the people passing, but behind the smile she was judging the young women who wore brighter clothing than her mourning allowed. "She looks terrible in that shade of green, now if it were my dress" she thought to herself as another young woman passed by arm and arm with a young man branding the bandages of war.

Her thoughts were broke by the approach of a carriage. Rhett Butler had pulled up, and got out of the carriage. He walked confidently up to the house, taking in the sight of Scarlett O'Hara sitting ever so pretty and innocently on her porch swing "The smile gives you away" he commented in his slow Charleston drawl.

Scarlett immediately sat up straighter, smoothing her dress "Whatever are you going on about Captain Butler" she asked batting her eyes innocently.

Rhett now stood with one foot on the bottom step and the other firmly on the sidewalk. He tilted his hat to her "The fact that you are judging every young girl that has walked past your house this afternoon" he smiled as he watched her eyes get big at the comment "though I am sure your judgment is deserved if not correct."

"What do you want Rhett?" she asked coldly, already sick of a conversation that was making fun of her and she knew was only going to get worse.

Rhett stood back "Why Mrs. Hamilton if I have offended you" he began.

"Nonsense Rhett" cut in Scarlett "I just don't like it when you make fun of me" she pouted slightly which made Rhett laugh and her former scowl reappear.

Gathering himself "Now Scarlett don't pout, I have come to invite you to a picnic" he watched as her eyes lit up and then just as suddenly they faded "What's the matter?"

"Oh Rhett you know I can't go out with you unaccompanied, what would everyone think?" she sighed "You shouldn't make tempting offers when you know very well I could never accept, especially after the scandal at the bizarre."

"As I told you before my dear you can live without a reputation" he stood back and looked up to the sky "and besides with the war on people have let the rules bend a bit and who knows how long it will be until we have another chance to." He looked back at her and waited.

Scarlett looked at him. It was at times like this she could never figure him out. He had a queer look in his eyes, a softness that he hardly ever showed. She thought of her plans for the rest of the afternoon, she would have to go to Mrs. Meade's this afternoon for yet another sewing circle or she could take a chance on the wild side and accompany Rhett on a picnic. It had been so long since she had been on a picnic and besides what would it really hurt. Melanie wouldn't mind, in fact she wanted Scarlett to find something to occupy her time, and Rhett, well Rhett could be so exciting. She smiled brightly for him before she answered "On one condition" she said in a cool voice.

"And what would that be?" Rhett asked. He knew something was brewing behind those emerald eyes.

"I will accompany you this afternoon for a picnic, on the one condition that you tell me more stories about the far away lands and adventures that you have been to and had" her eyes were wide like a child at Christmas.

Rhett shook his head, it was times like this that Scarlett reminded him of exactly how much younger she was than him. He knew he was falling hard for this stubborn, self-centered beautiful creature sitting before him and he also knew there was little he would ever deny her "Of course my dear" he held out his hand as she stood "shall we?"

They walked arm and arm linked to the carriage where he helped her up. Once settled they headed out of town for the afternoon.

************************************************************************

A half an hour later Rhett pulled the carriage off the main road onto a smaller less traveled dirt road. Scarlett showed no outward sign that this worried her, so Rhett continued down the dusty road until he found the spot he was looking for, a large oak tree stood proudly not far from a small pond.

The breeze was light and the shade from the tree was perfect. 

He insisted on setting the picnic up and made Scarlett stand still and watch. She could hardly contain her laughter as she watched him struggling with the blanket "Oh Rhett let me help" she finally burst amidst laughter.

Together they spread the blanket out evenly on the ground. 

Scarlett sat down and watched as Rhett take plates out of the wicker basket. She was sure he did not put the lunch together, but chose to ignore the thought of another woman helping him. Why the idea of other women with Rhett bothered her, caused more confusion then she cared to admit to. She didn't want to contemplate her thoughts about Rhett, in her heart she knew she loved only Ashley, and Rhett was an amusement to get her by until he returned.

Rhett watched her out of the corner of his eye as he set the fried chicken out "Penny for your thoughts Scarlett" he said without breaking stride with the placement of the other dishes.

"Oh nothing Rhett" she said off handedly "I was just remembering the old days" she lied coolly as she began to fill her plate with the scrumptious foods offered.

Lunch went uneventful with little conversation. When they were done eating Scarlett leaned back against the tree, sipping the rich wine Rhett had just poured her "So tell me one of your famous blockade running stories."

Rhett moved to sit next to her. He too leaned back "Well let see" he began as he recalled a tale of running into pirates not long ago. Scarlett sat on edge as he told her tales of bloodshed on the high seas and his close call with death himself.

"And you did all that to bring supplies back to the confederacy" she smiled as she sat back again "and to think Rhett Butler I thought you didn't give a lick about the Cause" she sipped her wine.

Rhett laughed heartily at her comment "Scarlett I can not deceive you anymore with your ideas of gallantry and heroism for the Cause" he took another sip of his wine as he also took in her look of horror "I do this for profit, where there is chaos there is always a profit to be made." He watched as she took in his words.

"I suppose you are right" she commented quietly "it seems such a shame all the loss that we have had over this silly war" she smiled again and batted her eyes "Tell me about Paris" changing the subject quickly.

"Scarlett save the southern belle simples for someone else, if you want to know about Paris just ask. Don't bother with the batting and false smiles," he said in a stern tone. He poured more wine in his glass and then hers "now on a brighter note, I have a present for you."

Scarlett was furious instantly at his comments about her charms, but soon forgot it as she pushed her Irish temper back "Oh Rhett you didn't have to" she said brightly as her eyes lit again "Where is it? What is it?" she asked hurriedly.

"Calm yourself" Rhett laughed as he set his wine down and got up. He walked back to the carriage and pulled out a small package. He walked back to Scarlett, sat down and handed her the black velvet box "I hope you like it" he commented quietly as he watched her reaction "Sort of an anniversary gift from the first time I was enchanted by your charms."

At first Scarlett shot him a look for that comment, for bringing up the scene in the Library at Twelve Oaks so long ago, but she pushed that aside as her attention settled on the gift. 

Scarlett stared at the rectangular velvet box at first, then sent her manners out the door as she took it in her hands. Slowly opening the box "Oh" she whispered as she opened the box further. Inside lay the most beautiful emerald necklace she had ever seen or imagined "Oh Rhett I couldn't" she said in a very quiet voice as she stared at the gleaming jewels that would complement her eyes perfectly.

"Of course you can my dear" he replied. The reaction he got was not one that he had expected. He half expected her to jump up and down and demand that he clasp it around her neck immediately. But what he received as a subdued Scarlett, a quiet appreciative Scarlett, refusing based society's rules no less.

Scarlett looked up to him "Rhett the dress material you have brought in the past and the picnic are one thing, but this, this is something too much" she stammered for the right words, the words that her Mother would have "I can't accept such an expensive gift, no matter how much I would really like too."

The last statement began to sound like the Scarlett he knew "My dear just put them away until you can wear them" he answered her "no one need know that where they came from and besides I can't return them to Paris all that easily" Rhett pulled a cigar from his coat and lit it. Silence over took the air as Scarlett contemplated his suggestion.

"Surely I could say they were a family heirloom or something and just wait as Rhett said to wear them" her mind raced. Then another thought came to her "But Rhett I haven't anything to give you to mark the occasion" her voice filled with mischief "I suppose I could give you a kiss, but that wouldn't seem like enough" she was flirting and knew it.

Rhett again stared at her, throwing his cigar aside "A kiss would be a fine" he said as his lips came down on hers.

At first Scarlett didn't know what to do and was quite startled. She had made the comment in jest and now found herself kissing Rhett Butler and what was worse was the way it began making her feel. 

Her body tingled as his tongue played lightly across her mouth. Her body had a will of it's own as her arms came up around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Rhett leaned toward her, pushing her back on the blanket. He towered over her now, kissing her and she kissing him. 

His lips broke from hers and trailed down her face to her neck "Oh Scarlett" he mumbled against her pale neck.

"Rhett" she called weakly as she pulled his face back to hers. She boldly kissed him again.

As the afternoon sun began to fade, the two lay enveloped in one another's arms.

************************************************************************

They lay, wrapped in each other arms as the sun set in the distance. Reality came down hard on Scarlett as she realized the situation she had gotten herself into. She pushed back from him before things went too far "Rhett we have to stop" she cried softly. Surprisingly Rhett did exactly that.

Rhett sat up and turned from her "Scarlett" he began in a quiet tone "I didn't mean for" he paused as he stood "for this to happen" he finished sounding more like himself as he straightened his shirt and jacket. 

Scarlett stared at his back, not knowing what to say. It was then she noticed how late it was "Oh God" she cried as she quickly got to her feet "Rhett the time" her voice full of worry as she began to smooth her dress and pick up the scattered remnants of their picnic "I…I have to get back" she stuttered.

Rhett now turned back to her. Her reaction wasn't exactly what he had expected. Sure things had stopped before it had gotten too far, but she didn't seemed worried about the activities they had just been engaging, only about the time and the fact that they would get back way after dark "Scarlett" he interrupted her hurried attempts to clean up the evidence "Scarlett" he repeated more sternly.

She looked up "Rhett don't just stand there, we have to get going" she said breathlessly. Her stays were too tight, her heart racing with fear and something else, something she didn't want to name. 

He watched her as she began to sway a bit "Scarlett" he yelled as he barely caught her.

The world swam before her, Rhett's face painted with concern, words that would be said to her when they got back, more scandal. Her last thought were what her Father would do when he found out she had been out, unescorted, with Rhett Butler and that they had returned to late. Blackness enveloped her. The last thing she heard was Rhett's panicked voice calling her name.

Rhett carried her to the carriage and laid her across the seat. Quickly he loaded the picnic remnants and he too climbed into the carriage. Carefully he pulled Scarlett to him as he flicked the reigns "Yah" he called as the horse began the trek back to Atlanta.

When he arrived at Pitty's home Scarlett had still not came to. He carefully carried her up to the door and knocked. 

Melanie opened the door "Capitan Butler" she began until she took note of who was in his arms "Scarlett" she said in a hushed tone. She quickly looked over her shoulder toward the kitchen. Seeing that no one else had followed her, she motioned Rhett in and up the stairs.

Rhett followed, not knowing what to make of the situation.

Melanie led him to Scarlett's room and beaconed him to follow. Once inside he laid Scarlett on her bed.

Melanie was at her side feeling her forehead "What happened?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"She fainted" he said.

"Oh dear Scarlett" Melanie whispered "Thank you so much for bringing her home Captain Butler" she paused as she calmed herself a bit "With everything going on these days" she began as she tried to stifle her emotions "I don't want to think what could of happened to her if it had been anyone but you that found her."

Finding herself "Oh Captain Butler you must go before anyone finds out that you were up here" she paused as she looked back to Scarlett "I will take care of her." She led Rhett to the door, down the stairs and out to the porch.

"Mrs. Wilkes I need to explain something" he began, he could stomach anything, but he truly respected the woman before him, and to lie to her was unthinkable.

"No Captain Butler you don't need to explain anything" she interrupted him "I love Scarlett as my sister and I won't let anything happen to her" she glanced back at the house "I won't let her get in trouble for being young and having fun" she turned back to Rhett with a kind smile "now go on and we will see you for Sunday dinner?" 

Rhett finally found his voice "Yes Mrs. Wilkes" he turned took a step and stopped. Looking back to her 'Thank you" he added.

Melanie did not answer, only smiled and returned to the house and to Scarlett.

Rhett climbed back in the carriage, to his side lay the gift he had purchased Scarlett. He picked it up and placed it in his coat pocket "for another day" he said quietly to himself. He picked up the reigns and spurred the horse into action, disappearing into the quiet Atlanta night.

Melanie entered the house to find Pitty staring at her. Pitty was wringing her handkerchief "What were you doing outside my dear?" she questioned Melanie "Was someone calling at this late hour, oh dear what will everyone think?" she began to cry.

"Aunt Pitty calm yourself" Melanie replied softly "now I will see if Scarlett is up from her nap" she turned and headed for the stairs "We will be down shortly" she finished over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs not answering the older woman's question.

Melanie opened Scarlett's door to find her coming to. She rushed to her side as Scarlett tried to sit up, confusion filling her eyes. Melanie's soft voice calmed her "Scarlett dear it's ok, I told Aunt Pitty you were resting and no one is the wiser as to where you have been" she looked fondly down on her sister-in-law.

Scarlett's mind was racing once again "Why would you lie for me?" she asked abruptly.

"I have my reasons my dear" she stood up "now come on we have to make at least an appearance for dinner" she turned to leave the room "But Scarlett please straighten your hair a bit before coming down" Melanie smiled to herself as she shut the door leaving Scarlett to get ready for dinner.

"I knew it" she thought to herself as she descended the stairs "it's about time they admit it to themselves" she shook her head slightly as she entered the dining room. She took her seat and looked to Aunt Pitty "Scarlett will be down in a minute."

Aunt Pitty shook her head "I don't know what to do with that child she is quite scatterbrained at times" she took a drink of her water "to think she almost slept through dinner. If you hadn't checked on her when we got back I would of sworn she had snuck out of the house and into more mischief."

About that time Scarlett silently entered the dining room "Sorry to have kept dinner waiting" she said softly as she took her seat next to Melanie.

"It's alright dear" Melanie began "is your headache better?" she asked.

Scarlett sat up a bit at the question "My..my headache, oh yes much better thank you for asking" she picked her napkin up and placed it on her lap "I hope Wade wasn't too much trouble" she looked at Melanie. Scarlett could not believe that Melanie had not only covered up for her but that she had coolly lied to Aunt Pitty as well. At that moment Scarlett decided Melanie was a true sister and friend and vowed to make it up to her.

"Uncle Peter" Aunt Pitty called. She looked at Melanie and Scarlett "Well if Scarlett hadn't decided to sleep the day away dinner would of already been served."

The remainder of the evening passed with little incident, that was until just as Scarlett was heading to her bedroom. Aunt Pitty's voice stopped her "Scarlett dear we are to have company for dinner again this Sunday" her voice a little irritated "Captain Butler is to join us again, please be sure not to have a headache as well that day. He is after all your friend and I worry about what everyone thinks with him coming here in the first place." 

Scarlett's hand was gripping the banister tightly as she answered "Of course Aunt Pitty" she replied. She watched Pitty walk away and ran to her room. 

Once in her room her head began to race again. She recalled the afternoon's activities, bringing a blush to her face. She couldn't deny she enjoyed his kisses but "How will I face him on Sunday" she cried as she threw herself onto her bed "he…he" she choked into her pillow "must think I am no better than that Bell woman" Scarlett cried harder "I have…have never fainted in my life and then…and then I do right in front of him." She hit the pillow with all her strength "he will tease me to no end on this" she cried until she fell asleep.

__

**********************************************************************

The days flew by too fast for Scarlett. Her mind was in turmoil over the event of that afternoon. She could not accept that her body had reacted to his touch like it had. She could not accept that perhaps there was more underlying the feeling she was having for Rhett Butler. Her heart should always belong to her darling Ashley, but even thoughts of him were drowned out by the memories of Rhett's touches and kisses.

Melanie never said a word of the event, but instead shared a secret smile with Scarlett whenever their eyes met. Scarlett pondered the words that Melanie had spoken to her earlier that morning……

"Scarlett darling all I have to say is that it is meant to be" with that Melanie left Scarlett to her thoughts again………..

Scarlett smoothed her black mourning dress down for the third time, checked her hair and pinched her cheeks again before heading down the stairs for Sunday dinner.

Scarlett entered the dining room, expecting to see Rhett, but he was not there. 

Melanie looked at her so sadly just then "Scarlett darling I am afraid Captain Butler won't be joining us" she said in a soft tone "he left you a note though" she finished as she handed Scarlett the letter.

Pitty sat there watching the scene play out "Well you shouldn't be surprised or disappointed" she huffed as she fanned herself "It wasn't a good idea for you to be socializing with a man of such low reputation."

Scarlett was fuming. How dare she insult her Rhett? She didn't have time to contemplate that thought before her mouth ran away with her Irish temper "You didn't seem to mind it when he brought you materials for dresses or chocolates to stuff your face with" she shrieked as she clutched the letter in her hand "he…he…he has been nothing but nice to all of us and you…you…you dare to judge him" she cried as she ran from the room.

Pitty was near fainting with Melanie holding her up as Scarlett ran from the room.

Scarlett flew up the stairs to her sanctuary. Once there she slammed the door and locked it. She crumpled to the bed, letter clutched to her chest. Her mind racing "Why did I react like that?" "It's like I care for him more than I should" her mind raced "but I love Ashley" but at the thought of Ashley none of the feelings she was used to appeared, instead she felt nothing at the thought of him. She pushed aside these thoughts and sat up. Carefully she smoothed the crumpled letter. Her name scrawled across the front.

She tore the envelope open and extracted the letter inside. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she unfolded the letter….

__

Dear Mrs. Hamilton,

Let me begin by apologizing for my behavior that afternoon. My only excuse is the strength of the wine we partook in and the weakness I have for beautiful women. Your reputation will be safe, as steps were taken to assure that no one knew of the events or the lateness of our arrival back to Atlanta.

With this said, I take my leave of you and wish you only happiness in the future.

RKB

Her stomach revolted as she crushed the letter in her hand. Scarlett fought back the sickness brewing as well as the tears that threatened. "But what did you expect?" a voice questioned from the back of her mind "he is the skunk that you knew he to be and everything that was ever said about him was true" a tear fell as her heart began to crack "But I love him" she whispered as she crumpled to her pillows crying. She was just beginning to understand the feelings she had for him and now he had left her "why?" she cried into her pillows.

Rhett stood on the deck of his ship, watching the Charleston lights fade as the sea pulled him farther away from her. His head dropped as he ran the words he wrote two days before through his mind. He loved her, but could not give his heart to such a cruel creature. She would surly destroy him if he surrendered. He looked up again to the fading lights "yes she will be fine" he whispered as he tried to convince himself that that was true. 

Rhett turned and descended to his cabin. He sat heavily down at his desk, papers piled in front of him. He sighed as he pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket. He lit the cigar and sat back. His mind wandering to the vexing creature that had stole his heart.

*********************************************************************

Scarlett cried herself to sleep that night. 

As the sun rose over Atlanta, Scarlett's angry eyes met it. She stared out the window at the sun. The world would go on, she would gone on, but Rhett..Rhett Butler would pay for toying with her. The love that she had cried for the night before was tucked safely way, now only the need to hurt him as he hurt her filled her "You will come back Rhett Butler" a smile crossed her face "and when you do you will not find a simple country girl crying after you" she turned from the window and rang for the maid to help her dress, thoughts of how she would bring the mighty Rhett Butler to his knees filling her head.

********************************************************************

She pulled her tattered shawl closer as she walked home. The foggy mist seemed to close in around her as she neared her destination. So much had happened in the last six months. So much had changed. She had cursed Rhett Butler for weeks, planning her revenge upon him, but that took a back seat as the war progressed.

Melanie's pregnancy was not going well and Scarlett worried she might not make it. Scarlett had taken to covering both their shifts at the Hospital. Working tirelessly she pushed herself on. The site of the mangled men that were under her treatment were beginning to wear on her. The blood, the death becoming almost too much.

Aunt Pitty had left Atlanta two weeks prior. She had begged Scarlett and Melanie to join her, but Melanie's condition had not made that possible. Scarlett watched the woman ride away from the chaos.

The shadows of evening crept in around her as each footfall brought her closer to home. The mist and fog grew thicker as night began to cast its fall. 

Scarlett's ragged skirts, covered in mud and blood, drug along on the narrow sidewalk. She looked ahead, no lights, save one lit Peachtree Street that night. They were the only ones left on this once upstanding street. Their neighbors escaping the fall of Atlanta.

Fear shivered down her back as the sound of another set of footsteps came from behind. Scarlett quickened her step, but they met the pace and began to advance upon her. Scarlett began to run in the mist, her stays restricting the flow of air, her head becoming light. Only another block till her house, the footfalls advancing upon her.

As Scarlett reached the gate that led to her home, faint came over her. She collapsed to the cold sidewalk. Her last thought that she would not wake again.

A figure stood over her, watching her. The dark form bent down and picked her up, carrying her up the sidewalk to her door. The figure knocked and was answered by Prissy who shrieked at the site "Miss Scarlett" she cried as she let them pass.

"Prissy contain yourself" a smooth Charleston drawl filled the air "Take me to where I can lay her down" he commanded. His dark eyes looked down upon the woman that had claimed his heart and a tear formed at the battered shell she had become. He had left her and this is what had happened. He cursed himself again for ever running away.

Prissy led him to Scarlett's room. He gently lay her down on her bed. He began unfastening her dress "Captain Butler" Prissy cried at the site.

"Calm down Prissy" he stated, "We need to get this damn corset off so she can breath" he continued to remove her tattered clothing. He rolled Scarlett to her side, withdrew a pocketknife and slit the binds holding her in. Instantly Scarlett began to breath more steadily with the constriction gone.

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open to be met by the dark eyes that had haunted her, teased her and tortured her for the past months. Relief was what she felt, not the anger that she had planned "Rhett" she called weakly "You came back."

**********************************************************************

The words no sooner left her mouth and reality slapped her back within its grasps. She raised her hand and slapped soundly him across the face "You bastard" her voice ebbed in anger "What do you think you are doing here?"

Rubbing his cheek slightly "Well I thought I was assisting a damsel in distress" his eyes trailed down her barely covered body "Obviously I was mistaken" a sly smile lit his features.

Scarlett's eyes followed his. She shrieked again as she grabbed for the blankets "You…you..you" she stuttered.

Rhett's laughter filled the room as he stood "Calm down my dear Mrs. Hamilton" he began as he pulled a cigar from his pocket "I assure you that I removed your clothing for your best interest" he lit the cigar, watching her from the corner of his eye "and I also assure you that you don't have anything that I haven't seen before."

Scarlett's eyes enlarged at the last. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Melanie's voice "Scarlett darling are you alright" Melanie called.

Clearing her throat Scarlett answered "Yes Melly it was…it was a mouse that scared me. Go back to bed I will be in shortly." Scarlett was now standing, blanket carefully wrapped around her "If you don't mind Mr. Butler" she gestured to the door.

"I wouldn't mind at all" Rhett answered in a smooth voice, his eyes flicking up and down her form.

Scarlett squared her shoulders "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant" she huffed.

Rhett smiled slyly at her and took his leave.

A half an hour later, Scarlett descended the stairs. She had dressed and checked on Melly and now had to deal with Rhett Butler. She found him in the study, staring into the dim fireplace "Mr. Butler" she said coolly as she entered the room.

Rhett turned at the sound of her voice "Mrs. Hamilton" he answered back.

For the life of her Scarlett couldn't think. She hated him, didn't she, yet she was happy to see him. Clearing her throat "That was awful of you for scaring me so outside" she dropped her eyes to the floor "You have no idea the thoughts that were running through my head when I heard someone behind me."

Rhett stared at her, something had changed. He couldn't put his finger on it; he pushed the thought aside and crossed room. He took her by the chin "What in heavens name are you and Mrs. Wilkes still doing in Atlanta?" he asked sternly.

Scarlett backed away from his hand, her eyes hardened "What exactly do you care?" she asked "from the note you left I didn't think you planned on coming this way again" she turned from him, her shoulders shaking in anger "You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to see me again."

Rhett grabbed her by the shoulders "Scarlett this is not the time for that" he shook her slightly "don't you know what is happening" she shook her head no "Atlanta is surrendering. Didn't think it odd that the town as gone so quiet and everyone has fled."

Tears came without warning, her voice cracked and frantic "I can't leave" she blurted "Melly can't travel she is having problems with the baby, and..and I want nothing more than to go home to Tara, to Mother and Pa" she stammered.

Rhett pulled her close and held her "calm down" he soothed her "I will make sure you will be alright" he held her close, feeling the wetness from her tears and the shaking of her body as she broke down under the strain of the last few months. He regretted taking so long to decide to come back and face his feelings for her. He should of come back sooner and saved her from all this.

Rhett broke the embrace and again lifted her chin "I will be back in a while with transportation to your Tara" he watched as Scarlett shook her head yes "You pack what you need and prepare Mrs. Wilkes" he paused as he wiped away a stray tear "it will be alright Scarlett I promise" he bent his head and claimed her lips. He broke the kiss "I will be back within the hour" he let go of her and walked to the front door and turned to her once more "Turn down as many lights as possible to keep you hidden until I return" with that he walked out the door and into the foggy night.

Scarlett snapped out of the trance that his touch and kiss had brought on. She called to Prissy to pack on the necessary things "Only clothing and what ever food we have left" she said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs "and hurry girl we haven't much time" she would deal with Rhett once he had gotten them safely away.

Scarlett knocked softly at Melanie's door and entered "Melly" she said lightly.

Melanie stirred in the bed "Yes Scarlett" she answered.

Scarlett approached the bed "Melly we have to go and soon" she began "Captain Butler will be back soon to get us" she said in a quiet voice as she sat down next to Melanie.

Melanie shook her head "If that is what must be done."

"I am afraid so Melly. I am sorry we have to leave now, but Captain Butler said that the Yankees are coming and Atlanta is surrendering."

Melanie sat up a bit with Scarlett's help "I am sorry I am such a burden to you Scarlett" she apologized "if it wasn't for me you would be with your family now."

"Nonsense Melly" Scarlett said lightly "you are a much better sister than Sue" she smiled "so come on let's get ready."

Rhett returned as promised with a wagon and horse. He helped Prissy load the meager possessions that had been deemed necessary and carried Melanie down to the makeshift bed they had put together in the back of the wagon "Now you let me know if you have any problems Mrs. Wilkes" he offered as he set her down on the mattress.

"Thank you Captain Butler" replied Melanie as exhaustion began to over take her.

Prissy and Wade climbed in the back while Scarlett sat next to Rhett, as their journey to Tara began.

************************************************************************

Getting out of Atlanta proved to be difficult. Rhett had to fight off several looters trying to steal their horse. Scarlett was brave through the ordeal, helping Rhett anyway she could. As they left Atlanta behind them, fire burst forth consuming the armory.

Rhett shook his head in disgust "What a waste" he commented as he pushed the horse on into the dark night.

The fog had lifted as Atlanta faded into the night, the flames fading behind the hillsides of the country.

After several hours, Rhett drove the horse under a bridge. Scarlett looked at him curiously "Why are we stopping?" she asked. She wanted to be home, away from the chaos and death.

Rhett brought his fingers to his lips to silence her and pointed up to the bridge over head. Soon Scarlett could hear people coming. As she watched Rhett climb down from the wagon and hold tightly to the horse's bridle to calm it, she understood. The Yankee army was passing on top of them. She quickly looked back to see that Wade was securely sleeping with Prissy and that Melanie had too managed to fall asleep. She sat back and waited for them to pass.

An hour, two, she wasn't sure how long they had sat there as the Yankee army passed over, but it was now apparent that they had passed. Rhett climbed up again in the wagon, he squeezed her hand in reassurance "it should be safe to continue in a bit" he whispered.

Scarlett smiled slightly to let him know she understood. Her mind was in turmoil as the events of the past night ran frantically. Not long ago she was returning from the hospital, and now she was over half way home. She couldn't wait to be home, to feel her Mother's comforting hug, to hear her Father's rich accent. She even missed her sisters and couldn't wait to see them.

Rhett watched her as a spray of emotions passed over her porcelain face "Penny for your thoughts Scarlett" he said lightly. He glanced back to make sure the others were still sleeping and then looked back to her.

Scarlett looked at him quite odd that moment, her mind now turning over a new thought "Why did you leave the way you did Rhett?" she asked. She had no hidden agendas, she wasn't sure she could scheme anything up at this moment; she just had to know the truth.

Rhett looked down into Scarlett's emerald eyes, the now present moon reflecting in them "I was positive you would never wish to speak to me after our little picnic, so I thought it better I leave before rumors would tarnish your reputation" he lied. In his heart he knew he ran because of the feelings this woman had awoken in him.

"Oh" Scarlett replied, she wanted to die at that moment. Just as she had thought he didn't care the way she had hoped, he just didn't want to get trapped in a scandal with her. Her thoughts went back to the rumors she had heard of him in his youth and how he had done a similar thing to another young girl. She hadn't heard the end of the tale, but imagined it couldn't be good.

"To be perfectly honest Rhett" she paused, closing her eyes "I thought I would never forgive you for the actions of that afternoon, I actually planned revenge but" she grabbed his hand, pausing him before he could interrupt "you were right" she stared deeply into his dark eyes looking for any sign of emotion in them "and I put the incident behind me" she let go of his hand, turned and stared out into the quiet dark night, she could see nothing in his dark eyes "I had thought I was" her voice trailed off.  
  
Rhett took her small hand in "you thought what Scarlett" he questioned softly, his heart pounding wildly, silently praying she would say the words that had pulled him back to Atlanta and back to her on the chance that she would return the love he felt for her. He had driven himself close to insanity the months he was separated from her. Every woman seemed to remind him of her, their hair, their scent or a shade of green they wore that would have perfectly complimented her eyes. This was the time, the time to admit it to her and she to him.  
  
Scarlett wiped a stray tear away, turned to Rhett, smiling brilliantly, pouring on her southern bell charm "Nothing, it was silly" Scarlett a placed her mask in place again, hiding the feelings burning deep inside her for him, no it was better this way, better to let him go, she would go home to Tara, he would go away and everything would be ok. Her voice came almost at a whisper "Is it safe to continue on to Tara" she stared straight ahead "I have a bad feeling about what I will find at home" her fear edged her tone.  
  
Rhett watched her. He knew she was keeping something from him, but now was not the time to pursue it. After a quick glance at in the back to Melanie, Wade and Prissy, which he found to have been still sleeping, he gave the horse a light tap, easing the wagon out of the cover of the bridge.  
  
  
In silence they traveled the remainder of the way to Tara. What they found, they were not prepared for, it was gone. Everything was burnt, only ash remained. Scarlett jumped from the wagon seat and ran to the remains of her childhood home. Tripping, she fell to the dark ash and soot, tears streaming her face she cried out to the dark night "NO" she crumpled to the ground, her hands clutching the blackened soil, still warm. She looked about frantically "MOTHER, FATHER" she called, but only the brushing of the wind answered her. The darkness consumed her as she felt the world fading from her.  
  
Rhett ran to her. He found her crumpled on the ground, tears falling, covered in black ash and soot "Scarlett" his voice came hoarsely as he reached her side.  
  
Scarlett looked up to him "They are gone, everything is gone" her voice so quiet, so weak "Oh Rhett what will we do with out Mother and Father" she asked, her eyes fading with each word "What will I do without Mammy."  
  
Rhett pulled her close "Shhhh" he whispered softly as he rocked her, stroking her hair "everything will be alright" he soothed.  
  
Between her sobs she managed "But Wade and I" she stammered " We have no one" her tears came harder as she clutched on to him.  
  
Rhett held her, comforted her as the sun began to rise. Another day would come and go, and she would still be alone. The thought to immense for her to fathom further, she clung to the only safety she had at that moment, Rhett. He would be gone soon too, and then what would she too. She clutched tighter to him, fear of losing him as well filling her.

**********************************************************************

As the sun rose, Rhett looked over Scarlett's head at the devastation left by the Yankees. Again his heart broke at the waste that it was. He held Scarlett's sobbing form closer. It was then he made the hardest decision of his life, he could no longer play these games, he was getting to old for that. In his arms was the only woman to ever touch his soul and heart. He could not let his foolish fears win out.

He kissed Scarlett upon the head "Scarlett I need you to listen to me."

Scarlett nodded yes as she pulled back from him. Her face streaked with dirt, soot and tears. Her green eyes faded in pain.

"Scarlett I should of said this a long time ago" he began "it would of saved us both a lot of heartache" taking his hand, he tilted her head to meet his gaze "I love you and I am going to take care of you" he said softly finding that to speak the words was not near as hard as he had imagined.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett questioned. The thought of one of his sick games, now of all times, too much for her.

"You are not alone Scarlett, you never were" he said in a soft yet stern voice "I want you to marry me, let me take care of you and Wade" words began to spill forth from him "I don't want to see you suffer any more, you mean more to me than life it's self" he finished. The air thick as he waited for some response from her.

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another's voice.

"Katie Scarlett is that you" called Gerald O'Hara as he ran from the wood line to the burned shell of his home "Child what on heaven's earth are you doing here?" he questioned as he got closer.

Scarlett ripped herself from Rhett and ran to her Father "Pa your alive" she said breathlessly "I thought" she stammered as she hugged him "where is everyone?" she questioned as she stared frantically into his blue eyes.

Gerald shook his head at her "Calm down child" he began "Everyone is fine, we have been hiding in the woods until the Yankees left."

"Then Mother" Scarlett asked.

"Your Mother is fine." Gerald turned to her companion "Well Mister Butler I see I have you to thank for bringing me oldest child and only grandchild home safely" he turned and looked at the burnt out shell of his former home "Granted it needs a bit of repair" he laughed "now quit your blabbering child" he said to Scarlett who was crying a fresh batch of tears "everything will be fine, we will be traveling to stay with some relatives in Savannah for a bit and I plan to rebuild my Tara" Gerald smiled, quite proud of his plan.

Scarlett found her voice "But Pa, Melanie can't travel much more, we have already pushed her far to much" she said as she pointed to the wagon.

"Don't ya be worrying about Mrs. Wilkes, we will take her home" Gerald said with a smile "Twelve Oaks wasn't a touched during the passing."

Scarlett hugged him again and let relief fill her. Her family was safe. Melanie would be at her home soon. She and her family would travel north to get away. Her Pa would rebuild Tara and all would be right. It was then she looked to the retreating form of Rhett as he walked back to the wagon.

"Now Katie Scarlett I am going get your Mother and Sisters ready to leave" he said as he turned from her "We will be ready to leave in the hour" he called over his shoulder as he retraced his steps to the wood line shouting the arrival of Scarlett and the others to the rest of the family.

Scarlett found her self in a blur as she ran down the hill to Rhett. He had walked past the wagon and continued down the road "Rhett" she called as she closed the space between them "Rhett wait."

Rhett stopped. He was sure she had come to laugh in his face. He was going to save Scarlett O'Hara, what a joke. His timing, as always, seemed to be off when it came to her. He had exposed his heart and now he was sure she was going to throw his proposal in his face.

Scarlett stopped short of him, catching her breath, she stared at his squared shoulders "What you said" she began.

Rhett interrupted "Scarlett" he began as he turned to her, prepared to take her verbal bashing.

"No let me finish Rhett Butler" she halted his words "I can't play these games with you anymore" she began "I love you Rhett and I think somewhere inside me I always had" words spilled from her as she continued "ever since I saw you at Twelve Oaks. I just couldn't admit it" she reached out and touched his cheek "but every time I needed anything you have always been there and even when you are being cruel you make me laugh" she smiled just then a bit, her eyes softened "When I thought everyone was gone, I was scared to let go of you or you would leave too and I can't imagine my life without you in it" a tear escaped "I accept if the offer still stands Rhett."

Rhett didn't think, he grabbed her up in his arms, twirling her around "Yes the offer stands" he shouted before his lips came down to claim hers.

*******************************************************************

Time passed, children were born and still they are together. Age has placed it's marks. As with all things, it ends. Tears to release the pain, tears to express the joy, tears to end the pain.

As the sun sets we find two people wrapped in one another's arms. The past laid to rest, the future laid out before them……………………………….....  
  
  



End file.
